Spells and Sabres
by BurningMayfare
Summary: The Dark Lord of the Sith wants the prophecy almost as much as The Dark Lord Voldemort. Who will win in a battle that will shake the foundations of London?


The twelve Death Eaters stood invisible in the Hall of Prophecy, waiting silently. The only light came from the blue-burning candles, casting shivering shadows on the small glass orbs that adorned the high shelves. Had they been visible, their breath would have appeared as mist in the chill air, and all of them were getting weary. They'd been waiting for hours, lurking awkwardly in the darkness and hoping that Potter would just hurry up and take the bait. Lucius Malfoy was just about to check down the row for any signs that their vigil may finally be at an end when suddenly a sound began echoing through the hall.

Breathing…

Consist, deep, mechanical breathing. The Death Eaters readied themselves, drawing their wands. That didn't sound like Potter, but who else could be down here at such a time?

Slow, deliberate footsteps began down aisle 97 towards them. Stupid kid was going for the prophecy; he'd bought the ruse after all. Other footsteps could be heard as well, quiet and careful but obviously heavy-booted. Potter must have brought some friends to help. No matter. They were Death Eaters; no kids could fight them and hope to win.

The footsteps stopped some distance down the aisle, and for a long, _long _moment there was silence.

Then a deep, semi-robotic voice spoke.

"Death Eaters."

Confusion bloomed instantly in Malfoy's mind. _That was not Potter! How did he know they were there? Who was this stranger? _Whoever he was though, he knew of their presence and identity. He stepped out of the invisibility charm and into the aisle, raising his wand as he did so. Behind him, the other Death Eaters followed suit.

Around thirty feet down the row were six armoured figures, five in white and one in imposing black. The former were crouched in firing positions, strange-looking guns raised and aimed at the twelve Death Eaters, whilst the latter held only a short metal tube.

"Who are you?" spat Malfoy, refusing to be cowed by these strange intruders. "Where's Potter?"

"Dealt with." Said the black-clad figure ominously, "Now it is your turn."

With a humming sound, a metre long beam of red light sprang from the tube, shining red shadows on the dark armour.

"You expect to defeat us?" laughed Avery, "If you hadn't noticed, there are twelve of us and only six o-"

The dark figure moved faster than the eye could follow, flashing forwards. The red sword swung round in a long arc and Avery's decapitated corpse toppled over. The figure spun and Nott started screaming as his wand, and his hand, fell severed to the floor.

"KILL HIM!" yelled Malfoy as the Death Eaters scattered in disarray, and the hall was filled with yells of "Avada Kadavra". However, their opponent ducked under a killing curse, then used the red sabre to somehow deflect another one into a shelf, shattering all the prophecies on it before rolling backwards. The white-armoured figures began firing, red blasts of light snapping down towards the disorientated terrorists, killing several before they managed to cast shields and blowing apart more shelves, several of which collapsed.

As the prophecies shattered, ghostly figures appeared amidst the debris, speaking inaudible predictions and blocking the troopers aim just long enough for the Death Eaters to rally.

A barrage of spells burnt down the aisle, and two gunmen went down as fatal spells bypassed their armour. The other three stepped forwards without a glance at their fallen comrades however, firing rapidly. Mulciber's shield shattered and he died instantly, bolts of plasma boiling his brain in his skull, but their abandonment of their positions had left the troopers vulnerable. Another went down as dark magic stopped his heart, quickly followed by another, chest plate shattered by a perfect Reducto charm from Bellatrix.

For a moment, Malfoy thought that they had the battle made. Then he realized that the black-armoured figure had disappeared. He span, a warning cry on his lips, but he was too late; Rodolphus was already dead, a hole burnt through his chest, and behind him Antonin's corpse lay against a shelf, a slightly surprised look on his face.

Quick as lightning, Malfoy's arm came up and he cast Incendio. The spell's white hot flame tongues of flame burnt towards his opponent, but in another impossible move, he simply raised a hand and _caught _the spell, extinguishing the flames without even looking down, before the same hand came up as a clawed fist.

Invisible force closed around Malfoy's throat and he was lifted into the air, choking and coughing. Behind him, the last trooper was killed, life laid down to distract the terrorists from the threat behind. Malfoy's vision was dimming, the red sabre held in the figure's hand turning grey. Everything was dissolving-

Then the hold was relinquished as Bellatrix sent a killing curse their foe was forced to block it with his sword. Malfoy collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath, so he didn't even see as Bellatrix was eviscerated, as Walden and Jugson were disembowelled. When he finally stumbled to his feet, all that was left was the black-armoured man standing amid the bodies of the slain.

"Who- Who are you?" choked Malfoy through his damaged throat, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"I am Darth Vader," spoke the murderer, "Dark Lord of the Sith."

With a rasping scream, Malfoy leapt forwards, light blazing from his wand, but Vader simply batted away the spell and kicked him solidly in the chest with an armoured boot. He fell to one knee, and Vader raised his glowing weapon high.

"Your crude magic's are nothing compared to the power of the force."

He swung down and Malfoy's head parted ways from its body, joining his fellows in death. For a second Vader stood among the corpses, then the beam of light cut off and he sheathed his weapon.

He strode back down the aisle towards the door, never glancing back.

"All too easy…"


End file.
